Mulheres, Cigarros e Enterros são mt problemáticos
by liv.darkladie
Summary: Estava lenu o manga ontem e fikei inspirada, dai escrevi essa fic, era pra ser um drama, mas foi fikanu romantik. Shikamaru estava triste com a morte de seu sensei, quem poderá consolalo? Feliz Natal a todos. Fic dedicada aos fãs de ShikaTema


**Essa eh uma fic quentinha, escrevi hj, eh q ontem tava lendo o manga de Naruto, dai eu fiquei inspirada, bem q o Kishimoto podia juntar isso na história...**

**UM FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS,**

**Fic dedicada a todos os fãs de SHIKATEMA **

**Mulheres, Cigarros e Enterros são muito problemáticos.**

**L**a estava ele, sentado na mesma varanda de sempre, e a sua frente um tabuleiro de shougi. Arrumava as peças cautelosamente colocando cada uma no seu devido lugar, como a ultima lição q seu meste lhe ensinara "é uma peça fraca, mas que pode saltar sobre outras peças e seguir em frente, tudo em um único movimento". Aquelas palavras não saiam de sua cabeça. Em seu rosto havia um semblante que misturava ódio, raiva, medo e tristeza, estava frustrado, há apenas alguns dias havia perdido o homem que lhe ensinara quase tudo de como ser um shinobi, lhe ensinara até mesmo o jogo que viria a ser seu preferido, agora tudo estava acabado...

"Eu não sou nada mas que um..." - disse Asuma olhando o tabuleiro.

"De um simples peão a ser sacrificado, não é?" - completou Shikamaru.

Desde o inicio Shikamaru sabia que a vida de shinobi não era fácil, nisso lembrou-se da sua primeira missão...

"Você não recebeu o treinamento de emoção?"- lembrou-se das palavras duras de uma certa jounin da areia.

Como ela podia dizer palavras tão duras numa situação daquela, com certeza a realidade era muito diferente dos treinamentos...

Ele nunca havia lhe dado com a morte de alguém tão importante...

Não como Asuma-sensei, ele havia sido morto na frente de seus olhos e ele não pode fazer nada, absolutamente nada.

"Duh, apenas esperem por mim até eu voltar!" - lembrava das palavras do maldito akatsuki, responsável por causar tanto sofrimento a Konoha lhe tirando um de seus melhores jounins, Hidan, era esse o seu nome(Hidan, pra kem já viu a fotu da Akatsuki é um loiro cheio de gel no kbelo e q está com a roupa meio aberta).

Shikaku observava o filho, fazia alguns minutos q ele estava sentado a frente daquele maldito tabuleiro, não pode conter o sorriso ao ver tanta determinação em seu filho. Porém uma sombra se instalou atrás de ambos e Shikaku virou-se vagarosamente para ver quem era, seu sorriso antes discreto e imperceptível agora estava totalmente visível. Passou pelo individuo e foi caminhando em direção a cidade para deixar os deixando seu filho a sós com o recém chegado.

Shikamaru continua de costas sem dar a mínima pra quem estava atrás dele, pegou o maço e retirou um cigarro colocando-o na boca e acendendo um fósforo. Não gostava de fumar, mas era uma coisa que lembrava seu sensei, a não conteve as lagrimas que começavam a escorres por sua bochechas.

- Maldito cigarro! Essa fumaça fica entrando nos meus olhos. - disse mais para si mesmo do que para quem o observava.

- Você está realmente horrível, Nara Shikamaru! - ouviu uma voz forte e decidida, a mesma que ele tinha ouvido a alguns anos...

Mas será realmente, ela pensou e vagarosamente virou-se para trás e encontrou-a, não com o semblante serio e frio de sempre, continuava sério, mas desta vez parecia menos frio, com um certo ar de preocupação...

Calmamente tirou o cigarro da boca e exclamou:

- Você não deveria estar na sua vila, cuidando da SUA VIDA? - grosseiramente.

- Ouvi dizer que aqui em Konoha tinha um novo fumante mal humorado e vim conferir. - disse irônica e esboçando um sorriso debochado.

Ela realmente estava preocupada, só não iria demonstrar isso pra ele. Tinha ido a Konohagakure para pegar uns documentos sobre a movimentação da Akatsuki, já que as vilas estavam em aliança e compartilhavam informações. Era pra ser rápida pegar os papéis e voltar logo, mas...

...como podia ir embora vendo o estado em que ele se encontrava?

Deixa-lo lá totalmente derrotado?

E ainda por cima tinha se tornado um fumante...

Se conheciam faziam mais de três anos, e esse meio tempo fora cheio de viagens para a vila da folha, das quais era ela na maioria das vezes a visitante e ele o responsável pela sua escolta, impossível não ter uma relação, as conversas eram inevitáveis e eles tinham se tornado, digamos, íntimos. Um sempre sabia o que o outro estava pensando e neste momento Temari sabia muito bem o que ele pensava...

O lugar estava silencioso, e isto a incomodava.

- Não vai falar nada não, Cry Baby? - disse debochando.

Ele se levantou e virou-se ficando de frente pra ela. Ele estava pior do que imaginara.

Olhou fundo nos olhos da kunoichi tirou mais uma vez o cigarro da boca, soltou fumaça e:

- O que você quer q eu fale, eu acabei de ver meu sensei morrer e não pude fazer nada, absolutamente nada! - respondeu de inicio calmamente porém quanto mais ele falava a sua voz ia se elevando e chegou a ultima com um semblante claramente irritado e cheiro de raiva.

Mas não era com ela que ele estava irritado, era consigo mesmo, por não ter feito nada, por ter visto Asuma morrer e ficar parado sem chakra...

De inicio inicio ela se surpreendeu um pouco, mas depois sentiu um aperto no coração, algo que ela nunca havia sentido por ninguém, estava angustiada ao vê-lo nesse estado, realmente sentia pena de alguém?

Pena? Uma coisa que ela nunca sentira, em Suna as coisas eram diferentes, as pessoas eram diferentes, ninguém sentia pena de ninguém, ninguém confiava em ninguém...

Ninguém era realmente AMIGO de ninguém, mas será mesmo só amizade q a fazia sentir essa dor?

- Mas você é mesmo um BAKA – começou, ele a olhou incrédulo, como podia ser tão fria? - agora não é importante o que você fez ou deixou de fazer, importante é até quando vai ficar chorando e fumando esse seu cigarro fedorento, os caras da Akatsuki com certeza devem estar rindo de você, seu preguiçoso.

Ele simplesmente jogou o cigarro no chão e desceu lentamente as escadas, saindo de lá, se continuasse olhando para ela, com certeza iria ficar mais irritado.

"Aff, as mulheres são muito problemáticas, principalmente essa!" pensou, dando um leve suspiro e andando em direção ao seu lugar de olhar as nuvens.

- Hey, Cry Baby, você pode fugir de mim, mas não vai conseguir fugir da sua consciência, Asuma-sensei deve estar com vergonha de você! - disse, Temari, dessa vez com um tom sério.

Ao ouvir o nome de seu sensei, Shikamaru em um impulso de raiva virou-se pra ela e agarrou os seus braços e começou a aperta-la chaqualhando-a(naum sei como escreve), enquanto gritava:

- Você sabe o que ele sofreu? Você sabe o que eu sofri? Você sabe o que eu penso? Você acha mesmo que sabe tudo, não é? Fica no seu mundinho frio e sem sentimentos e vem atormentar os outros!!! - parou repentinamente ao ver os olhos dela, agora cheios de lágrimas, percebeu o que estava fazendo e se arrependeu profundamente de descontar sua raiva nela, nela q não tinha culpa nenhuma...

Ele a soltou e olhou para o chão , visivelmente perturbado.

- ham, gomen, gomen – começou num sussurro – eu não queria dizer isso Tema – mas antes que ele terminasse ela o abraçou, envolvendo seu braços no tórax musculoso dele e secando suas lágrimas na roupa preta e larga q ele deveria usar para o enterro, ao qual não foi.

- Isso não importa! - disse com uma voz tranquila, e doce, que não parecia nem um pouco a sua – Não mais, pelo menos assim, você não guarda toda essa raiva só pra você, Cry Baby.

Como era possível? Ela tinha falado tudo aquilo exatamente para irrita-lo? Pensava Shikamaru enquanto retribuía o abraço envolvendo seu braços na cintura da kunoichi e sentia seu cheiro, era delicioso, "como é bom estar tão próximo a ela!...mas o que eu estou pensando, ela é apenas a Temari!"

Realmente era apenas a Temari, a kunoichi mais problemática que ele já tinha conhecido, adorava uma boa briga, adorava mandar nele, adorava GANHAR dele(coisa q nunca conseguiu fazer), adorava ser superior e adorava encher o saco dele com aquele apelido...

Eles realmente se conheciam a anos, 3 e alguns meses pra ser exato, já estava acostumado a tê-la ao seu lado, a conversar com ela, sabia exatamente quando algo a perturbava, quando a alegrava e principalmente quando a irritava. Temari não era do tipo sentimental e isso fazia dela diferente, digamos, por isso era mais problemática que todas. Mas por que lea o tinha abraçado? Por que não bateu nele por trata-la daquela forma? E principalmente, por que ele estava gostando?

- Isso é muito problemático! - sussurrou

- Tudo é problemático para você, seu preguiçoso! - levantando o rosto e e olhando diretamente para os olhos dele, com aquele olhar vitorioso.

- Você é a mais problemática, sua problemática! - disse sensualmente aproximando seu lábios e fechando lentamente os olhos.

Ao perceber o que ele ia fazer, Temari pensou em se soltar, mas a vontade de beija-lo foi mais forte, envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços e ergueu um pouco o rosto permitindo o contato. Shikamaru sentiu os suaves lábios dela, em um beijo, superficial no inicio, ela deixou que a língua dele explora-se cada centímetro da sua boca, e ele saboreava o delicioso gosto que ela tinha, um gosto q com certeza só ela Sabaku no Temari tinha.

Se separaram em busca de ar e seus olhos se encontraram, se abraçaram novamente e ela perguntou num sussurro:

- O que vai fazer agora, Cry Baby? - dando um sorriso

- Hm, aff vou resolver esse problema aqui e depois acabar com aquele Akatsuki! - respondeu preguiçosamente e apertando ela mais forte em seu braços e dando um leve sorriso.

- Cansou de ser preguiçoso, Cry Baby?

- Aff, Mulheres, Cigarros e Enterros são muito problemáticos! - disse abraçando-a e puxando-a para outro beijo, do qual nenhum dos dois jamais iria esquecer...

**Fim!**

** Se gostar da história deixe uma review e eu fikarei agradecida e mtu mais inspirada a escrever, arigatou desde já...**

**Se naum gostaram, deixe uma review me dando dicas para q eu possa melhorar cada vez mais...**

**Gostou do jeitu q foi escrito, leiam minhas outras fic!!!!  
**


End file.
